


I'll have to show him he's worth it.

by charlotte123456789



Series: I'll Always Protect Her But Just Maybe I'm Worth It Too [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Helpful Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry arrives to be with Eggsy after the giant mess he's just been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have to show him he's worth it.

Harry sighed as he stared down at his lover.

He's jumped onto the helicopter expecting the worst, never mind completely abandoning his current mission. Eggsy was in trouble and that was all that mattered to him. To hell with any mission, he'd rather just be fired than not be with his love when he was needed.

Upon finally getting to the remote island where Eggsy's mission had taken place he'd all but skydived off the helicopter when he was finally within distance to survive the land without a parachute.

When he'd finally reached him.

He swallowed as the memories of that painful moment jumped up at him and looked back down at Egssy to remind himself that he was still there.

When he'd finally reached him he thought Eggsy was dead, that amount of blood, no movement, the lifeless look. But then he'd taken a shaky breath and opened his eyes just slightly and it was all a flurry of motion as the med team were getting busy in the background ready to do a quick medevac.

Eggsy must've finally realized who was in front of him as he tried to speak. His words like knives to my heart as he spoke of how sorry he was and that I could leave if I wanted to. I'd always known in some part of my mind that he had some issues but I'd never thought that they were this bad or that they even still bothered him. I'd thought we were going alone fine but obviously in his we weren't.

Shaking my head sadly to stop his talking, I finally spoke quietly to him, "Don't talk now, you just focus on staying awake We'll sort this all out later. Just remember that I love you, you're in safe hands now." I watched as he stopped trying to exert himself just for my sake and just kept up his shaky breathing.

The medevac finally arrived and started to quickly prep him for travel as I moved to the side to allow for room. Seeing him start to panic as I'd disappeared from his line of sight I spoke up again, 'I'm still here, just stay calm and we'll be home soon.' Apparently hearing my voice had the intended effect as he calmed and allowed the medics to move him as needed.

Continuing to watch him as the medics moved him to the helicopter I was startled out of my musings as a medic asked me a question. Blinking at him as he asked his question again I finally realised what he was saying, 'Sir… Sir, can I give him some pain relief? It may make him a bit woozy but I am advising it in this case.' Mumbling my yes to him as I refocused my attention back to Eggsy as a medic gave him something.

Watching as he relaxed I got on the helicopter where Merlin had been directing everything from. Giving him a strained smile I tried to choose my words carefully as I said, 'Do you know of any good therapists?' I watched as he took in what I'd been saying and as he carefully replied, 'I may be able to contact a few secure ones. It would depend on what help was needed. Tell me honestly though Harry. Do you really think he needs one?'

I paused at this unexpected question as I seriously thought about it. 'He… he needs more help than me or you can give him. He has many problems that he needs help sorting through with an unbiased person, someone who doesn't known him, who he can talk to without having to keep up appearances.' Merlin sighed and nodded saying that he'll get in tough with on of them. I nodded back as I returned to my current task of watching over Eggsy.

He'd calmed completely now and seemed to be in and out of consciousness which made me worry all the more even if an off-hand comment I'd overheard told me that it was us now finally up in the air though I counted down how long it would be until we finally arrived back home where a proper hospital would be which could reassure me that everything would be fine.

Merlin must've sensed my worrying as he came over to distract me saying, 'The room will be analysed and you can look at the results if you want to.' This worked to jump me out of my thoughts as I thought about whether or not I really wanted to see what he'd been through.

After much thought I nodded my choice as he brought up pictures on the screen in front of him, 'We don't have much yet Harry but I'll keep you in the loop. You know you can't have anything to do with the official investigation though don't you?' He paused as he waited for my response to this. Again giving a slight nod which he see me to take as he continued, 'He seems to have been attacked by people who already recognised him from before and decided that he was a problem for everybody that they should deal with as well as to provide entertainment for everybody there.' I growled and clenched my fists in anger at the thought of Eggsy being called a problem but Merlin took no notice as he continued as if I hadn't done anything, 'We know that he killed everyone in their Harry.' He said softly, 'We don't have the surveillance footage yet but as soon as we do I'll make sure that I personally contact you to let you know what's on it.' I nodded my acceptance of this as I wondered what I should do next.

All I did know was that I was needed to help my Eggsy get through everything he'd went through. And that was the only thing that mattered, I realised as I was thinking to myself.

I'll show him that he's worth everything, even if it takes forever and back.


End file.
